theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Voltack2/Increasing community engagement!
Hello everyone! I want to start by saying that I've seen a lot of activity from new users, and I'm glad more and more people are contributing! This wiki is already shaping up to be an amazing resource! However, I think we'd be able to encourage more people to engage in the wiki if we came up with a few things to make it easier for newcomers who dont have time to learn the ins and outs of Wikia. I've come up with a few ideas on how we could make it easier for people in the community to interact, and help the wiki grow, which I'll list below. * Firstly, I think we should add a new title in the character pages, "Appearance." For a game that's mostly audio-based, it would be great to give artists something to base their art off of, or to give them a good starting point, with a small section on a character's page that describes what the character generally looks like. Additionally, since some extremely minor characters are not likely to get art at all, it would help flesh out the world more if everyone at least had rudementary descriptions, so people can imagine the characters. * Second, we should definitely have ways for people to add fan art to the wiki. The wiki will surely look fuller, and more alive if everyone was able to share their artwork on the Wikia. This point was made on a discussion started by user, "Unexpectables-BGPT" at this link: "http://theunexpectables.wikia.com/d/p/3071216727225739305" excluding the quotation marks. * Lastly, we should have a whole page dedicated to short tutorials on editing articles, as well as detailed rules on editing. Editing a wiki is daunting, and I've seen people who want to contribute, but dont have quite the technical know-how to add much. I'm sure that a with a page of information, we can make loads of proper tutorials to at least let people get the basics of editing down, so that anybody can contribute. As for the rule part, i love what's already on the main page, and maybe we could just keep that there, but we need to at least add a few more rules to it. I've some good-natured editing on the wiki, trying to make jokes, like changing Silence's character infobox title to "Silence, butt-stabber." And while i'm sure people dont mean anything ill by it, it seems somewhat unprofessional. This might just be a minor thing, but i think we should make it explicit that things like that should be left in trivia, like "Due to Silence's attack stabbing Borky's butt, he has been referred to as the buttstabber by fans." Since these would be huge overhauls of the wiki, i thought it would be best if i made a blog post fiirst, and we all discussed it before we do anything. So of course, these are suggestions that I thought would improve the wiki. We can obviously alter these ideas before we start implementing them, or we could discard them alltogether if the general concensus is that they're unessecary. I'm looking forward to improving this wiki, regardless of what we decide! Category:Blog posts